


Ficvember Prompt 15 -  domesticity

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on the prompt, Lucifer finds himself at Chloe's place as Lux is undergoing repairs from a gas leak.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 15 -  domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm not very consistent with updates n what not. And I skipped 13 and 14 but I will be posting them here tomorrow (they'll be written now, and up by tomorrow morning). 
> 
> Quarantine schooling has been rough so bear with me, I will update at my earliest convenience. 
> 
> Thanks for reading/giving me kudos I appreciate it.

Ficvember prompt 15 – domesicity 

Chloe got up that Friday morning, she headed downstairs after readying herself to get Trixie. Just as she went onto making a quick breakfast, she heard a knock at the door. 

She opened the door to see Lucifer standing there, a small suitcase by his feet.  
“Good morning detective, may I come in” Lucifer said, Chloe opened up the door for him letting him inside.

“Lucifer, what brings you by? And what's with the suitcase?” Chloe asked, Lucifer sighed.

“It appears that Lux is under maintainence because of a gas leak. So I unfortunately have no where else to stay until Lux is cleared,” Lucifer explained, Chloe processed what he said and then she pieced together why he was there.

“So you want to stay, here?” Chloe asked, Lucifer nodded.  
“Exactly detective! Just for the week until Lux is fixed,” he said, Chloe thought about it.

“Okay, we can figure something out but a few ground rules first,” Chloe said, Lucifer leaned in.

“I'm listening” he said coyly.

“No parties or bringing anyone here that you know from Lux, no brining drugs or alcohol here and no strolling in here past midnight,” Chloe said, Lucifer thought about it. 

Although she basically listed off all the things he can't do, which made up practically 50% of his usual activities for the week, the temptation of spending so much time close to Chloe made the idea far more interesting. 

“It's a deal,” Lucifer said, he reached out his hand and Chloe shook it.

“Good, so I'll um, see where we can fit your stuff,” Chloe said, offering a hand to take Lucifer's luggage. He handed it over to her, Chloe felt the weight of it as she tried to life it up.

“What do you have in this thing?” Chloe asked, her voice straining.

“Tolietries, compressed dress shirts, pants, underwear, cologne, oh and a pound of cocaine,” Lucifer said, Chloe's eyes widened at the last item on his list.

“You brought a pound of cocaine with you?” Chloe said, she put the suitcase back down, unzipping it from the side, she looked through the suitcase to find the bag at the bottom.

“Well, sometimes I'm in need of a good fix. Cocaine of that quality is hard to come by,” Lucifer said, matter-of-factly. 

“Already you've broken one of the rules, so I'll be confiscating this. Anything else I should know about?” Chloe asked, Lucifer held back a little. She gave him a stern look, he conceded. 

“I have some ecstacy in the pill bottle, its with my toothbrush,” he said, Chloe searched the luggage finding the aforementioned pill bottle of ecstacy, taking it out of the case. 

“Is that all?” Chloe asked, “No more drugs?” 

“Yes, that is all of them” Lucifer said, “Okay, good” Chloe said, she zipped up the luggage and carried it up the stairs to her room. 

Lucifer relaxed on the main floor, sipping a bit from his flask. Unbeknowst to Chloe, Lucifer indeed still had drugs on him. 

He had a small packet of k-pop in his jacket pocket he kept in case of an “emergency”. He of course spoke the truth about the luggage, that was all the drugs within it. 

However, he didn't say it was all of them including both his person and his luggage. 

A few moments later, Chloe came back downstairs to see Lucifer resting on the couch and Trixie sitting right beside him.

“Trixie, come on sweetie we gotta go, get your bag” Chloe said, Trixie went over to her room to grab her stuff. Lucifer stood up to join Chloe.

“Okay so I made some space in my closet for your clothes, the fourth and fifth shelf are yours. I also hung up your jackets and the pants are with them on the hanger. In the bathroom, your stuff is right beside mine by the sink, same goes for your stuff for the shower. We have some spare blankets in the closet, so when we get home I'll set up a bed for you. Sound good?” Chloe explained, Lucifer smiled. 

“That's perfect detective, thank you” Lucifer said, Chloe smiled. 

“Oh right that reminds me, your car, um, I'll see about getting you a visitor's pass so they don't ticket you” Chloe said, making a mental note of that fact. Lucifer seemed to check out at that point as he looked at her quizzically.

“Right, so it's settled then” he said, Chloe nodded. 

“Yea, I'll um, see you at the presinct after I drop off Trix” Chloe said, making for the door as Trixie waited for her to open it. 

“Detective!” Lucifer called out, Chloe turned her attention to him.

“Yea?” Chloe asked, Lucifer joined them by the door.

“Why don't we all just ride together, drop off the urchin and then go to work” Lucifer said, Chloe thought about.

“Um, yea, okay. Let's go” Chloe said opening the door, Trixie went ahead of them heading towards the car. 

Chloe locked the door behind her, Lucifer went ahead.   
“We'll take my car, come along child” Lucifer said, redirecting Trixie to the corvette.


End file.
